


The Impulsive Prince

by sentientpaladin (CloudxMusic99)



Series: Prince Keith AU [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Galra Keith (Voltron), Keith is the heir to Galra empire, Love Confessions, M/M, Season/Series 02 Spoilers, the Original Character is Keith's mother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 07:43:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10079924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudxMusic99/pseuds/sentientpaladin
Summary: After they defeated Zarkon, Keith found out about his royal family history. Now that Team Voltron has defeated Lotor and Haggar as well, Keith is the heir to the Galra Empire. Lance, on the other hand, will be returning home and he's heartbroken to be leaving his best friend behind. Especially since he's been secretly in love with his best friend for the past year and half.





	

“Hey, Keith,” Lance said as he entered Keith’s room in the Castle of Lions.

“Hey, Lance,” Keith greeted in return. “How do I look?”

  
Keith was wearing the signature Galra purple and a royal headband in the same purple. The headband was somewhat similar to the headband Allura had.

  
“You look great, buddy,” Lance said. “I still can’t believe you’re a prince.”

  
“I know,” Keith replied. “I can barely believe it either.”

  
After they had defeated Zarkon two years ago, Zarkon’s son, Prince Lotor, had popped up and decided to continue what Zarkon had started. Lotor was the son of Zarkon and Haggar, so he was also part Altean, which had made him harder to defeat. However, Team Voltron had received help from another offspring of Zarkon’s, Princess Varkora. Varkora was the Galra that Keith had saved when they were in the belly of the Weblum, and she was also his mother. She had been born into the Galra Empire, but quickly learned that what her father was doing was wrong and had joined the Blade of Marmora. She had been a double agent for some time, and somehow ended up on Earth, where she met Keith’s father. They soon had Keith and, before Varkora knew it, Zarkon was coming for her. So, she did the only thing she could think of to protect Keith, and she left him behind. After she left Earth, she returned to the Blade of Marmora full time and never laid eyes on Zarkon again. Then, several years down the line, she was trapped in the Weblum.

  
At first, when Keith had found out that Varkora abandoned him, he had been devastated. It made Keith feel completely unwanted. When Keith was about sixteen, his father had disappeared on him as well. Everyone that supposedly loved him had left him. However, after a long heart to heart with Varkora, Keith had learned that Varkora loved him more than anything and leaving him was the hardest thing she ever had to do, but staying with him would’ve not only put him in danger, but it would’ve put all of Earth in danger. Eventually, Keith understood.

  
So, now that Haggar had been defeated and Lotor had been locked away in a Galra prison somewhere at the edge of the universe, Keith was the new heir to the Galra Empire. Well, technically the heir was Varkora, but she decided to wanted to lead the Blade of Marmora with her new husband, Kolivan. Varkora believed Keith was more than capable of running the Galra Empire and setting things right with every species that Zarkon enslaved.

  
“You’re going to do great,” Lance said when he noticed the anxious expression on Keith’s face.

  
“I’m glad one of us thinks so,” Keith stated. “I don’t know why people keep thinking I’m going to be a good leader.”

  
“What do you mean?” Lance asked.

  
“First, Shiro told me two years ago that if anything happened to him, he wanted me to lead Voltron. To pilot the black lion. Then, he went missing for a few months,” Keith said. “I couldn’t do it, so I talked to Allura and she did it instead, and she did great until we got Shiro back. Now, Varkora thinks I can lead an entire empire of Galra! I can’t do that! I’m not exactly leadership material!”

  
“What are you talking about? You’re totally leadership material,” Lance said.

  
“Have you actually met me, Lance? I’m the worst possible candidate to be a leader. I’m impulsive. I don’t think things through before I do anything, I just do them,” Keith said. “I don’t care about consequences. Leaders should care about what will happen because of the stuff they do.”

  
“You’ll learn to care about consequences,” Lance said.

  
“What if I don’t?” Keith questioned. “What if the power goes to my head? Zarkon’s blood already courses through my veins, what if…”

  
“If you’re actually about to say that you might end up like him, you better stop that right now,” Lance said. “You are nothing like Zarkon. You’re like your mother. You only want what’s best for the universe. Zarkon only ever wanted what was best for him. You’re not him. You might be his grandson, but you’re a paladin of Voltron first and foremost. You care about people and you want to free every civilization that Zarkon enslaved, so that’s what you’re going to do. Then, you and Allura are going to form a council with other species that you ally with. This is the beginning of something new and amazing, and it’s happening because of you.”

  
Keith smiled at Lance a little, and that small smile brought so much joy to Lance. Lance had been in love with Keith for the past year and a half, maybe longer. He’d only began to accept it a year and a half ago. They had become pretty close after Shiro had gone missing and quickly became the best of friends. Still, with everything going on in Keith’s life, Lance figured Keith wasn’t exactly in the mood for a boyfriend. Lance was willing to wait, though. Except, now things were changing. The fight was over. Lance would be going home soon. Of course, Voltron wasn’t over. Allura had granted each paladin the ability to take their lions with them when they returned home, in case they were needed. Still, Lance was going to be light years away from Keith soon, and it broke his heart.

  
After a few moments of silence, Keith quietly said, “I can’t do this alone.”

  
Lance looked at Keith sadly. “You don’t have to,” Lance said. “I’ll help you, if you want.”

  
“Oh, come on, Lance,” Keith groaned. “You’ve been wanting to go home for years now. I can’t ask you to stay longer to help me get this started.”

  
“Of course you can,” Lance said. “You’re my best friend. I’d do anything for you.”

  
“Really?” Keith asked. “What about your family?”

  
Lance knew that Keith had a point there. Lance’s family had suffered long enough. “I guess I could go back to Earth for a little bit, to at least let them know that I’m okay. Then I’ll come back to you and I’ll help you the best that I can,” Lance said.

  
Keith frowned at that. “I know what’s going to happen, Lance,” Keith stated. “You’re going to go to Earth and reunite with your family and you’re going to forget all about me. You’ve been wanting your family for the past three years. Once you get them, you aren’t going to want to leave them again.”

  
“You’re my family, too, Keith,” Lance said. “I’d never forget you, I promise.”

  
Keith teared up a little at that. “You shouldn’t make promises like that,” Keith said.

  
“Why not?” Lance asked. “It’s true! I love you, Keith.”

  
Keith’s eyes widened. “What?”

  
A horrifying moment of realization hit Lance when he realized what he’d said. “I mean…”

  
“Lance, please tell me you’re being serious right now,” Keith said. “Please tell me you weren’t lying. Do you really love me?”

  
“I mean… you’re my best friend,” Lance said.

  
“Oh,” Keith said, sighing heavily. “Of course that’s how you meant that.”

  
“Did you want me to mean it differently?” Lance asked.

  
“I thought you meant that you were in love with me,” Keith said.

  
“Do you want me to be?” Lance questioned.

  
Keith didn’t reply with words, only with a short nod.

  
Lance walked up to Keith and placed a hand on his cheek. “I’ve been in love with you for over a year now, Keith,” Lance said. “I just… I couldn’t give you another thing to worry about. There were already so many things going on in your life, Keith. I couldn’t distract you by being your boyfriend, no matter how much I wanted that.”

  
Keith pushed Lance away suddenly. “You don’t get to decide my life for me, Lance! That’s all my life has been, people deciding things for me,” Keith said. “My mother decided to do what was best for me, so she left me! I know why she had to, but it still hurts that I never got a say in it! I thought she was dead my whole life and I missed her so much, and I barely even knew her! Shiro decided I should be a leader without even considering how I felt about it! Varkora did the same thing! I can’t have people deciding my life for me anymore, Lance.”

  
Lance gasped at the sudden outrage coming from Keith.

  
“I’ve been in love with you for God knows how long, Lance,” Keith said. “At first you hated my guts, and it fucking killed me. Then, you started being friendly to me and I took whatever the hell I could get. Having you there for me over the past year has helped me so much, don’t get me wrong, but being in love with you when I thought you’d never feel the same way hurt like hell.”

  
“I know the feeling,” Lance said. “I just… you were figuring things out. I was terrified that if we were together, you’d figure out that you deserve better than me. You’re a prince, for crying out loud! You won’t even be a prince for much longer. You’re going to be an emperor! I’m just a boy from Cuba. I can’t compare to you.”

  
“I love you, Lance,” Keith said. “You’re not just a boy from Cuba. You’re the paladin of the blue lion! You’re apart of a council that is going to protect the universe from evils so that no empire ever enslaves anyone ever again. Don’t you see how amazing that is? Don’t you see how amazing you are?”

  
“Keith,” Lance said, awestruck by the words Keith just said. “I really want to kiss you right now.”

  
“I’ve been wanting to kiss you for the past year,” Keith stated.

  
“Then do it,” Lance said.

  
Keith wrapped Lance in his arms and easily complied. The kiss was sweet and a lot softer than Lance had imagined it being. Perhaps Keith had actually taken his skin care tips a lot more seriously than he had thought.

  
They broke apart after a few moments of sweet kisses. Lance remained in Keith’s arms. “Well, what does this make us?” Lance asked. “I want you to make a decision about your life, here.”

  
Keith smiled. “I want to be with you,” Keith said. “I want to be your boyfriend. I’ll understand if it’s not what you want right now, since you’re about to leave, but I want to be with you.”

  
“I want to be with you, too, Keith,” Lance said. “I’m sure we could handle a month or so apart.”

  
“I’m not so sure,” Keith replied. “Now that I know how you feel, I’m not sure I’m ready to give this up.”

  
“I’ll be back sooner than you know, Keith,” Lance said. “Believe me, if my mother knew I’d made some boy wait in outer space for me, she’d tell me to go be with him.”

  
“Do you think your mother would like me?” Keith asked.

  
“Of course,” Lance said. “She’d love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first work in the fandom, so please be gentle. Also, I'm trash and I've only seen season 2 once (because I've been hella busy lately), so sorry if I messed up any details. 
> 
> You can find me on tumblr here: http://sentientpaladin.tumblr.com
> 
> Also I've added this to a series because I really want to write more of this some day. I'm not sure if every work in this series is going to be Klance. Some works might be between Keith and his mother. I'm not sure yet.
> 
> Thanks for the read!


End file.
